


Pinoystuck

by grandiosForjury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Filipino Character, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury
Summary: Collection of Pinoystuck oneshots, in other words all Homestuck characters are born as Filipino humans and their interactions are documented through these fics. Tagalog version.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Anak ng Kabayo!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter: Equinep. Warning for conversation about Duterte. DDS si Equius :(

"Nepeta, sinasabi ko lang, kulang kayo ng tiwala sa presidente," galit na sinabi ni Equius habang ipinapahid ang balot ng ice water sa namumulang pisngi. "Reklamo lang kayo ng reklamo, hindi niyo naman alam ang pinagsasabi niyo."

Huminga nang malalim si Nepeta at sa loob niya'y napa-sign of the cross na lamang siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit tinitiis niya ang nangangamoy na pananaw (at kilikili) ng kanyang pinakamatalik na kaibigan. Pero may dangal din naman siguro sa kanyang ginagawa. Ano na lang kaya ang mangyayari kay Equius kung wala siya!

Nanliitan na lamang ang mga mata niya nang may naisip na siyang maibabato sa pagpapawis-pawisang anak ng kabayo. Isinara niya amg kanyang mga kamay at inilapit sa kanyang mukha, na para bang pusa, nanlakihan ang mga mata, at pa-cute na sinabi, "Eh ikaw Equius, alam mo ba ang pinagsasabi mo?"

Lalong namula ang kulay-santan na mukha ni Equius. Sinubukan nitong sumagot ngunit nautal na lamang ito.


	2. Hay Nako, Ang Hirap Talaga Maging Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagmumuni-muni nina Terezi at Latula. Warning for themes involving OFWs, parental absence, and parental death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasensya na guys sa Tala fever, na-LSS din ako

"At kung umabot tayo hanggang dulo..."

Mahinhin na binubulong ni Terezi sa sarili niya. Pati siya'y nahawa na rin sa  #TalaNation , at di maiwasang mapasayaw mag-isa sa kwarto.

Ngunit hindi ito isa sa mga regular niyang pagrecord ng funny TikTok dance covers. Bagamat gumagalaw ng onti ang bewang niya sa tunog ng kanta sa isip niya, nakahiga lamang ito nang nakalapat ang mga braso't binti sa pagkalaki-laking kama ng kanyang yumaong ina.

"Hmm... hmm... Ang kinang ng yong mga mata'y hinahanap ko sa mga tala."

At bigla itong bumirit ng "Tala, tala, tala..." Napatakbo naman ang ate nitong si Latula sa pinto. "Tere ano ba! Ka-video call ko si Mimi. Ang ingay mo."

"Bakit ba Mimi, ba't hindi na lang Suso," gumulong-gulong sa kama si Terezi habang sinasabi ito.

"Ipasuso kita kay Anne Curtis di bale parehas naman kayo ng boses!" at padabog itong umalis.

Di malaman ni Terezi kung anong nangyari kay Latula at naging mainitin ang ulo. Siguro ito na nga ang tinatawag na menopause. Hay nako. Ang hirap talaga maging teenager.

Ngayon na trese anyos na siya, isang teenager na rin siya. Magiging katulad din kaya siya ng ate niya? Hindi naman siya ganun dati. Noong namatay ang mama nila, hindi naman siya paladabog. Tahimik siya noon, katulad niya ngayon. Hindi niya maintindihan. Bakit ba siya nagdudusa kung kahit kailan ay di naman naging ina sa kanila ang dating natutulog sa kwartong ito. Sa kamang ito...

Hinaplos ni Terezi ang mainit na comforter. Comforter na pangdekorasyon lang, dahil sa sobrang init sa Pinas ay di naman magagamit. Comforter na mas pinili pa ng nanay niyang makuha kaysa sa loob ng sarili niyang mga anak. Hindi siya galit, bulong niya sa sarili. Hindi siya galit. Hindi niya nga lang namalayan na isang gulong na lang ay mahuhulog na siya sa queen-size na higaan.

_BOG! _

"Aray!"

Maingat na nakinig si Terezi kung sasawayin ulit siya ang ate niya. Pero walang dumating.

Dinamdam niya na lang ang sakit, mula sa balikat at ulo, habang nakahiga sa sahig. Mayron nga naman silang magagandang gamit ngunit hindi na naipundar ng nanay niyang paayusin ang bahay na 'to. Ang daming butas sa sahig, milagro na lamang na hindi ito nagigiba.

"Matibay yan," naaalala niyang sinabi ng isa sa mga tiyahin niya. "Lolo ng lola mo nagpagawa ng bahay na to. Medyo may edad na nga pero matibay na matibay."

"Kasya dito ang sword ko," sabi niya sa sarili habang iniikot ang katawan upang sumilip sa isa sa mga butas sa kahoy na sahig. Pero iba ang nadatnan ng mga mata niya.

Sa ilalim ng kama, may isang lalagyan ng Rebisco. Naku, tiyak na sewing kit lang 'to.

Nagpagulong-gulong si Terezi sa maalikabok na ilalim mg kama, kinuha ang container ng Rebisco, at gumulong ulit palabas. Nakailang bahon at ubo siya bago buksan ito. Ang napapaloob? Hindi sewing kit. Hindi rin biskwit. Kundi mga larawan, film, at iilang pirasong papel.

Mga larawan ng ina niya sa Azerbaijan. Mga larawan noong maliit pa si Latula, at sanggol pa lamang si Terezi na nakakalong sa tiyahin niya. Mga image film na hindi na nadevelop, na nakaibabaw sa mga papel na tila mga liham. Nakatupi sila sa tatlo, at may nakasulat na pangalan sa ibabaw. Pangalan ng nga tiyahin niya, ni Latula, at ni....

Nanlamig ang mga kamay ni Terezi. Agad niyang isinara ang container at tumakbo sa kwarto niya dala-dala ito. Pagkapasok sa kwarto ay itinago niya ito sa loob ng cabinet niya, lumundag sa bundok ng mga stuffed toy sa gilid, at ibinaon ang ulo niya sa ilalim ng pinaglalaruang jury na tila'y pinulbusan ng pinag-aakalang shabu (o, sa mata ng ate niya, isang koleksyon ng stuffed dragons na binuhusan ng dinurog na chalk).

Kinagabihan, inalok ni Latula ang nakababatang kapatid para sa hapunan. Kumatok ito sa pintuan niya, ngunit walang sumagot. Pagbukas niya ng pinto, nakita niya itong mahimbing na natutulog sa bundok ng mga stuffed toy. Dahan-dahan itong ginising, "Tere, kain na."

Ngunit hindi ito kumibo. Hindi dahil mahimbing itong natutulog, kundi nagtutulog-tulugan lang. Hindi na rin ito pinilit ng ate niya, sapagkat alam niya na minsa'y kailangan din talagang mapag-isa. Hay nako. Ang hirap talaga maging teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kung hindi mo na-gets yung Mimi joke sa bandang unahan, pasensya na, Bicol joke talaga yun, pero di ko kasi malaman kung nag-e-exist din ba ang salitang yon sa Tagalog. Mimi = Suso
> 
> 2\. Hindi ko inaasahan na magiging mas madrama ang chapter na 'to. Nung sinulat ko ang previous chapter, hindi ko talaga plianano kung ano ang mangyayari sa mga susunod. Naisip ko lang na gusto ko naman ngayon gamitin si Terezi, bilang favorite character ko at ang madalas kong iniimagine sa Filipino setting, at tila'y sinaniban na lang ako ng musa ng pagsusulat at eto ang naging resulta. Of course, hindi pa naman ito ang katapusan, at marami pang mas light-hearted na chapters na susunod. I think I prefer lighter themes anyway, hindi talaga kasi ako magaling magsulat ng seryoso. Pero hindi ko rin naman sinasabing ito na ang huli na makakakita kayo ng ganito sakin; kung ilalagay ko nga naman sa kontekstong Pilipino ang pinakamamahal nating Homestuck characters, hindi ko pwedeng iwasan ang mga temang ganto na siyang bumubuo sa ating kultura.


End file.
